You drive me crazy
by bluecheesemoon
Summary: Sora causes a small accident that brings Cid and Leon closer. Maybe a little too close. Sucky summary, huh?


Hello. This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I'm a little anxious to know what any of you think of it. Please review, even if it's criticism, as long as it is constructive. I don't really know about this story. I wrote it as I listened to Stand by Me. Well, please provide any feed back. Thank you.

* * *

"Seriously, you dolt, you don't know what this is?" Cid yelled outraged.

"Stop yelling, Gramps! I'm right here," Sora said covering his ear. Every time he met Cid the guy had to shout insults at him. "Just because I don't know what a damn gummi block is or does doesn't mean you have to bite my ears off."

"Yeah, whatever, kid. I'll just put this in your ship and you can be off," he said rubbing his temple. This kid was so irritating, if he weren't so damn cute he would smack him upside the head.

Sora grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Gramps! I'll see ya later then." He waved goodbye and ran for the door. He'd barely even opened the door when Cid heard a loud thump.

Cid ran from behind the counter to see what had happened. Sora was staring wide eyed at Leon, who was sitting on the ground holding his hands to his face.

"I'm so sorry, Leon. I didn't know you were coming in," Sora apologized nervously.

"What happened?" Cid asked kneeling next to Leon. He removed Leon's hands and saw the blood trickling from his nose. "Damn."

Sora gasped. "Go get me some napkins, kid. They're under the counter," Cid ordered. Sora nodded and ran into the shop for the napkins.

"Pinch your nose and keep your face up," Cid ordered. Leon obeyed pinching his nose and turning his face to the sky.

"And here I thought you were better than this," Cid muttered.

Leon glared at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know Sora was going to smash the door into my face? Normal people don't send the door flying ahead of them," he retorted.

Cid snorted at his comment. Leon did have a point, though.

Sora came running out a wad of napkins in his hand. "Here," he said handing them over to Cid. "I'm really sorry, Leon. I didn't mean to," he began apologizing again.

"Its okay, Sora. It was an accident," he said waving away his apology as Cid wiped the blood away. Sora still looked worried, not convinced that Leon had forgiven him.

"Kid, why don't ya go meet up with your pals? Leon's okay now, the bleeding's stopped," Cid reassured him.

Sora nodded, anxiously looking back over his shoulders every few minutes. Cid sighed and continued cleaning the blood off Leon's face with the napkins. "Kid sure is a big klutz."

Leon moved his hands away and got up. "I can wipe the blood off myself," he said grabbing some of the napkins in Cid's hand. He wiped his face clean as he walked into the shop.

"Sure. I never said ya couldn't," Cid said getting up and following the young man. "So what brings ya here?"

Leon turned and stared at Cid with a frown on his face. Taken aback Cid wondered what he'd said for Leon to glare at him like that. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot what I wanted to talk to you about," Leon said troubled by the fact he had forgotten something so important.

Cid stared amused by the young man's predicament. "Sora probably knocked it right outta your brain with the door," Cid teased.

Leon glared at Cid now. "It's not funny Cid. What I had to say was important. Now I can't remember what it was."

"Okay, okay," Cid said raising his palms attempting to appease Leon. "Well, while ya remember what it was ya needed to say, why don't ya take off your shirt?" Cid suggested in a casual manner.

Leon gaped wide eyed at Cid, a deep blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck. "W-what?" he stammered embarrassed.

Cid cocked his head to the side giving him a curious look. "Well, if ya want to keep that bloody shirt on ya can, I guess," he said pointing his right index finger at Leon's once white shirt.

Leon looked down and saw the blood staining his shirt. "Oh," he said realizing what Cid had meant. His blush turned a deeper shade of red.

Cid didn't notice because he had bent down to grab a spare shirt from under the counter. He always kept a couple of extra shirts just in case. He stood back up and threw the shirt at Leon, "Here ya go."

Leon caught it just before it landed on his face. It was a plain white shirt. He took off his black leather jacket and began removing his blood stained shirt.

Cid stared as the young man lifted the shirt over his head, admiring his toned body. The boy had sure grown since the time Cid had flown them out of Hollow Bastion in his Gummi ship when the heartless took over their world.

Back then, he'd just been a lanky kid, but now… he was all grown up. Cid turned away from the tantalizing view and wiped away the drool.

"Thanks," Leon said after donning the way-too-big shirt. He grabbed the extra material and made a knot so it would fit better.

Cid turned back around feeling a bit disappointed to see the shirt on Leon. "You remember what ya came for now?" he asked in a gruff voice not really meaning to sound that way.

"Oh, right," Leon finally remembered. "We're having a meeting tomorrow in the cavern under Merlin's house," he said in a business like voice. "I thought you'd like to be there seeing as you're an important part of the team."

Cid chuckled. The way the boy tried to sound like an adult was so cute. "I'm an important part of the team, eh?" Cid said walking out from behind the counter. "I'll be there."

Leon nodded. "Good, I'll see you then," Leon said his voice trembling slightly from the way Cid was now looking at him.

Cid was giving Leon an intense look. He couldn't help himself, the boy brought out the most intense desires in his being. Every time he looked at him, he yearned to possess him heart, body and soul. He longed to hold him in a passionate embrace.

Unable to hold his emotions in check any longer he cornered the boy, who had taken a step back for every Cid took toward him and now had his back to the wall.

Taking advantage of the position Leon now found himself in Cid locked lips with the boy in a passionate kiss. At first, Leon didn't respond attempting to push Cid away, but he wasn't strong enough. Then he wrapped his arms around Cid's neck returning the kiss.

Cid laughed internally noting that the boy didn't seem very experienced with kissing, although that could be solved with a little practice.

Cid undid the knot Leon had made on the shirt and slipped it off revealing that wonderfully muscled chest. He admired it for a while and then leaned in to kiss just over his collarbone.

Leon gasped in pleasure. This pleased Cid and he kissed Leon's neck receiving a strange little whimper that brought a smile to his face.

Cid ran his hands all over Leon's young toned body, earning many moans of pleasure. The man had obviously never been touched that way. Cid quickly removed his shirt, desperate for direct skin contact.

Leon kissed Cid once more allowing the older man entrance to his sweet mouth. Cid's tongue explored every inch of it. Leon could hardly control himself; the man was filling his body with pleasure that overpowered his senses.

It was only until he felt Cid's hand attempting to slide down his pants that he regained self-control.

"Wait. We can't do this," he panted. Cid looked him straight in the eyes. He held his gaze there for what seemed an eternity and finally broke contact. He stood up straight and slipped back into his shirt and refastened his pants.

Leon felt a bit disappointed that the man gave up so quickly, but he shook off the feeling and clothed his bare chest with Cid's borrowed shirt.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid," Cid apologized. "I shouldn't have forced myself on ya."

Leon shook his head wanting to say that he hadn't forced himself on him, that he had wanted it as much as Cid, but he kept quiet. "I'll be leaving know. Thanks for the shirt," he said grabbing his stained shirt and his jacket. "I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Cid shook his head. "Keep it. Got plenty were that came from," he said waving his hand as if to swat a fly away.

Leon nodded and walked out of the shop wondering what would have happened if he hadn't stopped Cid. He blushed and hurried back to his room.

Cid stood behind the counter of his shop. He sighed, leaned against the counter and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "That boy is gonna drive me crazy one of these days," he said to himself as he thought of what could have been.

* * *

Ahhhh! This is the worst thing I've ever written. Hmm... whatever. Maybe I can find a way to improve it.


End file.
